gamerfan2scampsfandomcom-20200215-history
TMI Episode Guide
Challenge 1: Create a team name, a team color, and vote for a team captain. Winner: Team Nintendo Warriors Eliminated: Baby Luigi (Team Creation) Challenge 2: Tell why you chose the character you did and why you like them. Winner: Team Wii Would Like 2 Play Eliminated: Larry Koopa (Team Nintendo Warriors) Challenge 3: Guess my likes from a 2 options per question quiz. Winner: Team Nintendo Warrior Quit: Daisy (Team Star Hunters) Challenge 4: Choose a song and word that describes your character and how they do. Winner: Team Wii Would Like 2 Play Eliminated: Kersti (Team Creation) Challenge 5: Give me a happy birthday message using your character. Winner: Team Wii Would Like 2 Play Eliminated: Toadette (Team Creation) Challenge 6: Quiz based on GamersFan2. Winner: Team Nintendo Warriors Eliminated: Geno (Star Hunters) and Dark Bones (Wii Would Like 2 Play) Challenge 7: Relay basketball race done with only 3 people on each team. Winner: Team Wii Would Like 2 Play Eliminated: Dry Bones (Star Hunters) and Bowser (Nintendo Warriors) Challenge 8: Name any Super Mario Galaxy 2 galaxy. Just make sure it is real and different from everyone else. Winner: The Bombarding Birdos Eliminated: Chain Chomp (Creation) Challenge 9: Reply back that you want new teams. Last 2 to do so will be eliminated. Winner: Mario/masterofflam Eliminated: Koopa Troopa (Wii Would Like 2 Play) and Donkey Kong (Nintendo Warriors) At this point teams were changed to just The Bombarding Birdos, Team Wii Would Like 2 Play, and Team Nintendo Warriors. Challenge 10: Pick a location where you think the star is. Winner: Team Wii Would Like 2 Play Eliminated: Kooper (Nintendo Warriors) and Birdo (The Bombarding Birdos) Challenge 11: Reply matches. Winner: Team Wii Would Like 2 Play Eliminated: King Boo (Nintendo Warriors) and Don Pianta (The Bombarding Birdos) Challenge 12: Tell me Peach's emotions in Super Princess Peach and what they do. Eliminated: Peach (Wii Would Like 2 Play) and Baby Peach (Wii Would Like 2 Play) Challenge 13: Vote someone off your team and those 3 will then be voted off by everyone else. Eliminated: Toad (The Bombarding Birdos) and Shadow Mario (Nintendo Warriors) Merge happens Challenge 14: Create a recipe using Bowser's minions. Winner: Geno Eliminated: Bowser Jr. Challenge 15: Create an elimination list. Winner: Geno Eliminated: Baby Mario Challenge 16: Describe what your character would be like in a Super Smash Bros. Game. Winner: Waddlewing Eliminated: Bob-omb Challenge 17: Write your opinion about your partner. Pairs: Toad & Shy Guy Baby Yoshi & Mario Diddy Kong & Geno Waddlewing & Luigi Winner: Geno Eliminated: Diddy King Challenge 18: Talk about a Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door in your own words. Winner: Waddlewing Eliminated: Luigi Challenge 19: Talk about your favorite song and why you like it. Winner: Shy Guy Eliminated: Toad Challenge 20: Create a Final 5 Prediction list. Winner: Geno Eliminated: Baby Yoshi Challenge 21: Write your jury speech. Winner: Geno Eliminated: Shy Guy & Mario Challenge 22: Jury votes. Winner of TMI: Geno Runner-Up: Waddlewing